User blog:Hunter Perry/American Horror Story: Juvinile (Idea)
Here is an idea I had for the third season of American Horror Story :) Plot: Set in the 90's, American Horror Story: Juvinile, would take us into the minds of disturbed teens and their corrupt elders. Set in Juvinile hall, the delinquents of Alistair Hall are mistreated and abused, physically, mentally and sexually, by the owner, Miss Trudy, and her much younger boyfriend, Kyle. However, Miss Trudy and Kyle are the least of the kids worries with their psychotic peers and a mysterious secret revolving the jail. Cast Cloris Leechman as Trudy Elmer "Miss Trudy". A vicous, devilish sexual deviant and owner of Alistair Hall. She is in a relationship with Kyle Floyd, her friends much younger son, who is equally malicious as she is. However, when the kids begin to plan a revolt, her evil ways may come back to bite her. Tyler Posey as Nick Yori A 17 year old inmate. He is in for stealing from a local convinence store, more than once. Trudy is attracted to him and often takes advantage of him. He finds solace in Penny, an old friend. Taissa Farmiga as Penny Ramsey A smart 15 year old girl. Penny is in for slashing the tires of her ex-boyfriends parents. She harbors many secrets, and hates Trudy with a passion. Saoirse Ronan as Emma Cess Trudy's niece, who is in for slapping Trudy's boyfriend Kyle when he flirted with her. She is very sensitive and insecure, and is horrified of Trudy. Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Frances McMillan A gorgeous young man who seems to be unafraid of the institutions horrors. He is in for assaulting a police officer, and freedom seems to be a long time away. He is more dangerous and mean-spirited than a lot of the other inmates. Isabelle Fuhrman as Rhonda Myers The youngest inmate at 14 years old. Rhonda is in for beating up a popular cheerleader at her school. She is very tough and strong for her age, but the instituotion may find a way of breaking her barrier. Logan Lerman as Slade Brack A cowardly and easily shocked 16 year old. He is in for a crime he did not commit, but was blamed for. He refuses to talk about it, and it seems to have traumatized him. Kellan Lutz as Kyle Floyd A creepy, mentally unstable pervert and the boyfriend of Trudy. He is very antagonistic, and often gets the kids in trouble with Trudy for his own pleasures. He harbors a secret in the basement of the Institution. Daryl Sabara as Preston Crane A psychotic 17 year old who was friends with Frances at a time. He helped in the assault of the officer, though he was much more vicious in the attack. He is also sociopathic, and has dark plans for revenge on Trudy and Kyle. However, he isn't just after the bad guys. Evanna Lynch as Terri Porsh Preston's love interest, a drug abusing 17 year old girl. She has sources to smuggle drugs into the institution, and is also having a secret affair with Kyle. Daniel Day Lewis as Morgan Norris A guard who is paid by Trudy to keep his mouth shut about the torture of the kids. He is somewhat kind-hearted, though the money is more important to him than the inmates. and Taraji P. Henson as Lucy Crabell A lawyer who claims Trudy murdered her younger sister. She vows revenge and wants Alistair Hall shut down. Category:Blog posts